


Video Games

by saphire_dance



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Roy convince Tim to play with something other than his computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games

Tim was not playing on his computer, no matter what Jason and Roy said. He had to finish typing up his reports, or Bruce would go out of his way to make Tim too busy to come over to the apartment that Roy and Jason were now sharing. So here Tim sat, dutifully typing up his reports while his two lovers headed of to bed. It was unfair really but sometimes sacrifices had to be made. It would only take him another fifteen minutes anyway, half an hour at the most.

He was halfway done when a new window popped up on his screen. Tim watched the footage playing on his screen for a few seconds before tapping his comlink to contact Oracle “O, tell me there's going to be a saved copy of this footage in my email come morning.”

Oracle's altered laughter echoed in his ear. “Don't worry, Boy Wonder. I won't hold out on you. Jason and Roy were just worried you didn't know what you were missing out on.”

“If I don't finish this report I'll be missing a lot more in the weeks to come.” Tim watched as Jason and Roy continued to wrestle around on the bed, their skin already slick and shining with sweat. He could be in there with them in less than a minute. He really, really wanted to be, but not at the cost of not seeing them again for a month. That's what had happened the last time he hadn't finished his reports immediately.

“Don't worry about B. The situation is under control. Finish up in the morning and go have some fun for once. Oracle out.” Tim stared at the video feed a moment longer, until Roy bit Jason's neck. Jason moaned loudly enough for Tim to hear him through the walls. Tim slammed his laptop shut, and made his way towards the bedroom, pulling off his clothes as he went.


End file.
